A Long Sleep Six Awake!
by covenantgirl41
Summary: He was surrounded, all Noble Team had died and he was the next. A Shangeili as to who never faced tested his courage.
1. Chapter 1

_**Well, I'm here with a new story of Halo (this has nothing to do with the Legend of the Spartan B-313.) This instead of being a FemSix is a Male Six or whatever you say. This story is not mine, it's my brother, Hugo. He asked me to publish one of his Fics that he had written and well, I just publish it and edit it a little. Well, hope you like it.**_

* * *

August 30 Fall of Reach.

'Here Sierra-087 to command, we lost this board MAC, we headed to the next, we believe that we can save... (transmission is complete). Last message from Reach by Spartans II.

At that time John and Linda, seriously injured, were leaving Anchor 9, the mission was to destroy the information and material according to the Cole Protocol, and also use the yard as a shield, to allow shooting plates.

At the same time Emile was stabbed, and soon after the Pillar of Autumn left the planet and with it the last chance to leave this planet.

Six heard a transmission is not far removed from his position, were spartans lll Red Glove team, trying to reach the target ship that failed, they were surrounded, for when Noble came it was too late, now he was in the same situation, no support, no backup, just him. A figure watched the show careful approaching an elite watched or so it seemed, by the height and size for a moment he thought it was a Hunter.

One after another fell Shangeilis, implacable, strong, fast approaching the elites increasingly larger groups and with them that distant figure. Six could no longer resist his mission was ending ... survive, survives. Finally fell but before giving the final blow the Zealot immediately stopped, his hand was stopped with a larger one six admired with the sun shining and the plasma gas steam barely make out what he saw.

The elite spoke in human language!

-I am Ripa 'Moramee, Covenant Arbiter -Six did not know what that meant - From my dependent you live or die now, but courage you will live or die, choose, human!

Noble six were asked himself "why?, The Covenant never leaves survivors, kill all". Their genocidal campaign against the humans was complete, did not understand why the Inquisitor allowed him to live. He wondered if like him, Jorge, Kat, Carter and Emile have suffered so much at death, wondered if Jun was alive and with that finally clouded his vision blurred. Jun was in charge of the care of Dr. Halsey escorting her to the base of Castle, was still alive but was far he could not help.

Thel 'Vadamm chasing the Pillar of Autumn and requested reinforcements fleet supreme leader the inquisitor that his ship "Ascension" was the closest, but it could not assist, went to High Charity to deliver equipment, technology and even humans still life. Humans were reaching the Halo Installation 04. Council depended to land on an artifact as important, the promise of the great journey was there and had profaned humans.

In a ship, in the warehouse a capsule containing the body scarred and plasma burns, but his face intact. Only marks were visible muscle growth, his face still unknown a hero who does not need it.

Beside his armor burnt all useless. At that time he did not know but Noble was destined to an end more tragic, it would be part of an exhibition, a battle for the Shangeilis graduate and become elite warriors. That wanted to humans, to provide entertainment. But Shangeili mentality, that was worthy to die in combat, giving you the opportunity to regain your honor, those were the words of the inquisitor gave Noble a chance to regain his honor dying before the covenant at the hands of one of their own .

Regret , Mercy and Truth spoke before the council and the great discovery of the sacred rings was time to act eliminating humans, Thel'Vadamm was appointed the task.

The Arbiter could not come to the council, enraged to learn that a decision is made without considering his. At that moment, Captain Keyes, landing the Pillar, in Halo.

An organism approached the capsule filled with a greenish liquid, carefully observed the final moments of that soldier in Reach, immediately knew that this man could escape, it too was enslaved and it race is used against their will refuse is judged with death. The engineer in charge, a panel immediately scoffed active safety healing fluid smoothly down, revealing the face of which was believed dead, his eyes widened with a blue glow.

* * *

_**Well, this is the first chapter of this story. I hope you liked it, do not forget to comment and add to favorites to support my brother, see you next time.**_


	2. Chapter 2

-Race treacherous, to stay alive, give their leaders no honor among humans.

A Pillar of Autumn crewmember was found by the Covenant, they looked to the captain of the ship, she was convinced that they would be taken hostage and let her escape. When they reached the position Keyes survivors group, the elite said. - This female gave -captain Keyes knew would look for ways to get information from the earth, a human betrayed them.

The elite took a human pistol and finally said. - Primitive race, now kill them, And take the captain to the ship. The human treacherous said. - But you said you did not kill them. - And with that gun was shot that brought the elite. - Bullets, so ineffective, describes your race. - Murdered Keyes entire group, and has only he stopped taking him alive to the "Truth and Reconciliation".

Six felt like he was waking trouble breathing, chest burned, looked around the room, he was imprisoned he told himself: "Ready for questioning or worse." The capsule was opened in his body had scars from his last battle, left plasma burns terrible aftermath, there was no skin or flesh and had been replaced by a kind of dough that worked in the same way that his body was treat any injured alien receiving the medicine worked on him.

When looking at that room looked more like a human than a cabin store Covenant, had weapons, vehicle parts, grenades, until ODST official uniforms, but what impact him was another capsule and emptied inside and greenish liquid that a known figure, was Emile!, but did not have the same fate as Six, the mark was visible a horrible death with an energy sword was too brave Spartan. He made a mixture of uniforms to wear, took an assault rifle, a pistol, a couple of grenades, and was filled with ammunition, eventually pocketed Emile nameplates.

At that moment, the head of his return to life, as would an engineer called, Huragok as they were called by the Covenant detained six, and came with a lit ODST helmet and discharge information, Noble did not know whether to shoot, had faced before these creatures but never before been so close to one, did not look hostile, six waited a moment more, the town began broadcasting a radio signal, the engineer actually was communicating through the hull and the same .-My mission is to help you, my creators so decided and it is my duty. - Six was surprised. -We have to escape the ship there are 6 other ship builders, we are prisoners like you and are used against our will, if we refuse to work murder us, with your help we can achieve.- Six did not know if it was a trap, but he wondered to himself why leave him alone with both arms, noble could kill him without effort, there was nobody with him, no elite, no jackals or grunts, only.

- What must we do to escape? - Six asked,-You have to defuse the bombs that others are wearing, I disable mine but still I have, it should be at the same time as others might die-Six, dismount the pump labor cost, enhancing his armor was not to make things easier, was that of Emile but could not use it every Spartan armor fits them with machinery, at which no had, operating it was not an option.

Noble started bleeding through an opening, the Engineer tentacle touched the wound began to heal and was completely closed, giving a heat animating the body of six. - Why let me live?, What does this ship with both team?, Have you where we're going? - The Let answered Huragok Grand Charity, the Covenant colony ship, that's where decisions are religious , policies, and everything about this war, the Prophets hierarchs are responsible, the team is to study your race there are things that surprise their structure and intrigue scientists, mainly those armors that in some cases are better than those that carry the Shangeilis, let you live, because they want to regain your honor dying as a gladiator, you're a human out of the ordinary, you kill one elite to reclaim its position as a warrior. The inquisitor tome that decision, is benevolent like few and their fixed principles thank Him to him that you follow with life-.

The fate of Six was clear, escape was his choice, or get great charity destroy it somehow and somehow believe that it would stop the war. They both went out of the room and walked the halls of the vast ship, found a couple of engineers defused and dismantled the bombs to detonate programming them that would be the distraction. A grunt who walked around went to a refueling area to fill his tank of methane, noble murderer before discovering that little what they planned. No more mishaps that one by one was released each engineer and betting bombs in strategic locations of the ship, to create confusion, the plan almost ruined when the Arbiter made its appearance in the control room, apparently empty, six hid, view the size, his armor so shocked, did not know if it was fear or respect which was felt by that fearsome alien. Suddenly the hope of escape became increasingly little, two elites came dragging a human, all beaten and bleeding, The Arbiter said. - Enough is enough, give him a gun and face it, would not you have courage, brother? other elite said.-are crap not know what to do with these primitives should be annihilated, is an offense. - You should be ashamed showed honor to fight and will be sent to the arena to meet its goal. - At the end of all human so the second elite sword and threatened, the first one went through the back with his sword and river, the Arbiter without hesitation kill the shangeili, and ordered to carry his body to the mark of dishonor. Six surprised by the scene, felt admiration. The Arbiter took the human body and left the room leaving six alone. Making final preparations for the flight a small ship was prepared, with the data just taken another installation headed to Forerunner, and so locate the Earth, noble turned with the other engineers, he found that helped him, - what is your name? - Six asked. - my name is Virgil. Six paused to ready the last bomb while another engineer stayed with him, at which time the inquisitor detained six, and murderer to engineer, Virgil and the remaining four were ready but noble failed. Six felt the tremendous force of the inquisitor,-what man does not plan to change anything you have a mission, if you dont want to have to kill me to six took his gun up and ran to him.


End file.
